When You Love Someone
by pandaloong1097
Summary: "Almost everyone that came for the fireworks were coming with a date...except for herself, she realized."..."'Who are you here with'"..."'I'm here with you.'"..."...I love you, so I guess I'm suppose to kiss you.'" Sai/Sakura ONE-SHOT!R&R!


**Hi-hi! XD I really like this story. Came up with the idea in the worst of times ever! But still, I love it! :) **

**There are hints of NaruHina, and mentionings of other couples. XD**

**Enjoy and please R&R! :)**

* * *

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto called out to his pink-haired friend.

Sakura stopped walking and turned around to see Naruto's big-blue eyes filled with excitement. "What is it, Naruto?"

"Are you going to see the fireworks tonight?"

Sakura tensed up. "No. I-I don't have a date."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "No way!"

"Yeah way." The pink-haired kunoichi muttered under her breathe.

"Well," the Nine-tails host began to shuffle his feet, "I don't have a date either, so, how about you and me go toge-"

"Naruto-kun!" a soft voice interrupted.

Naruto turned around and saw Hinata Hyuuga running towards him. "Hinata?"

The Hyuuga pushed past Sakura and stopped right in front of Naruto. "Um...I-I was wonder-wondering i-if you w-would...go out with me to the fireworks show tonight!" the shy girl asked, yelling out the last part.

Naruto looked at her, with his mouth hanging out.

Finally noticing Sakura, Hinata's face began to turn from a violent red, to a blue-ish hue. "Gomen! I didn't know you were taking Sakura-Cha-"

"NO!" Sakura and Naruto screamed simultaneously. They gave each other a quick glance.

"Um...I would love to go with you, Hinata-chan." the blonde said, before giving the blue-haired girl a warm, genuine, smile.

Hinata nearly fainted. "Can you pick me up at my house at 5:30?" she squeaked.

Naruto merely nodded, and Hinata managed a small smile before running away.

He turned to Sakura and opened his mouth, ready to say something, but Sakura beat him to it.

"Oh, sorry Naruto, I need to talk to Tsunade-sama." Sakura said, before making her way towards the Hokage Tower.

"Great, now I really have no hope of getting a date for tonight." she bitterly muttered.

Her dark mood worsened, when someone crashed into her.

"Hey! Watch where you're going reta-" Sakura stopped short, when she realized that the person who crashed into her was Sai.

"Gomen." he mumbled before ducking his head back into a suspicious looking book, and walking away.

The kunoichi, utterly confused, began to, again, walk towards the Hokage Tower.

* * *

"Yeah!" a certain canine teen yelled, before tackling his dog.

It was 5:50; the fireworks wouldn't start for another 10 minutes.

Sakura looked around at the couples.

Almost everyone that came for the fireworks were coming with a date...except for herself, she realized.

She frowned. 'Everyone has a date! Neji with Ten Ten, Naruto with Hinata, and Temari with Shikamaru. Even Ino-pig succeeded in seducing one of her teen customers into asking her out!' Sakura bitterly thought.

She sat down on the ground, and closed her eyes for a brief moment, before opening them again when she felt someone sit down next to her.

Turning her head, Sakura saw that it was Sai. "Sai?"

"Hai." he replied.

"Who are you here with?" Sakura softly asked.

Seconds passed, then minutes.

Thinking Sai hadn't heard her, Sakura was about to ask her question again, but he beat her to it.

"I'm here with you." he finally said.

Brows furrowing in confusing, Sakura looked at him expectantly.

Sai turned his head, to face her.

They were set on staring at each other before Sai leaned in and lightly pecked Sakura on the lips.

Eyes widening, "Wha-" she began, only to be interrupting by him.

"In this book," He said while taking out the book Sakura saw him reading earlier, "It says that when you love someone, you kiss them. I love you, so I guess I'm suppose to kiss you."

Slowly, Sakura's jaw began to drop.

Sai smiled a genuine smile and began to explain more of the book, but was cut short when Sakura kissed him.

She pulled away after a few seconds, and turned to look at the sky.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Sakura could see Sai's head tilt, cutely, to the side, to express his confusion.

"When you love someone, you kiss them." She explained, before admiring the fireworks that were released into the dark, blue sky.

* * *

**Hehe…I think that was cute.**

**Do you?**

**Well, if you do, please review! (:**

**Also…Check out my other stories! XD**


End file.
